starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Nanjo Koki
"Ren. From the way I see it, I think even Toraishi is tired of looking at the same face every day." -' Nanjo Koki'' Appearance Nanjo has wavy gray hair with bangs that part to the right. His eyes are Cardinal red. He wears his school uniform, the proper way but leaves his blazers unbuttoned. In his training attire, he wears a black zip hoodie with white trims on the pockets with a white line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. His hoodie is left open and he wears a t-shirt in his signature color underneath. He wears a pair of long black pants and black dancing shoes. Personality At first glance Nanjo appears to be very calm and collected, 'balancing' his friend Kitahara out. But he soon reveals his honest desire to win the role of Alexis' shadow. He does not feel threatened by his competition as he is certain in his skills. He enjoys being underestimated since it makes it easier for him to win. He is also charming and polite, often fixing Kitahara for his impulsiveness. But he also seems to enjoy other people's missteps, as he was amused when Kuga served Kitahara the bitter melon juice and happily sat at the side when the trio competing for the role of Orlando tried to harvest fruit, amused by their vain efforts. History Relationships Ageha Riku Ageha and Nanjo were classmates during their first year in middle school. At that time, Nanjo spoke to Ageha for the first time. When Ageha reveals that he wanted to change his course to music course to follow Tsukigami Haruto's footsteps, Nanjo asked who is he. This triggered Ageha to hate him from then on. Trivia *His Zodiac sign is Gemini. *He was classmates with Ageha during his first year of middle school. *Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 4: **People's first impression of him is terribly felt and a little scary. He thinks humans have more or less a duality. **He is confident he can do things reasonably well. **He wouldn't tell someone he just met his weakness. **His nickname his peers in middle school called him Sei but his acquaintances will call him Kou as he was a class rep in his 1st and 2nd year of middle school and he was the vice-president of the student council in his 3rd year. **He likes to travel by walking or riding the train. He even said riding on the back of the elephant too. **As a rep/student council member, he is often praised by teachers and given mixed reviews by his peers in his report book. **He questions is there is anything that is unforgivable and wouldn't hold anything against a person. **The first thing he does when he wakes up is to change his clothes, but he sometimes would go to the bathroom in his sleepwear. **His favorite food is Thai, Indonesian and Malaysian cuisine. **Depending on the team's schedule, he will spend his day off. **One bad thing about him is that he pretty much likes himself as it is at the moment. **His favorite place is the courtroom as he been there often as a child, visiting his father's workplace. The atmosphere is strict and looks a bit like the theater. **He doesn't feel stressful at all and says it is tolerable. **He wants to look for something to do since Ren has gotten more serious in their second year. **He says that aren't all the subjects are the same, just that it has gotten harder since middle school. **He prefers sleeping but his sleeping hours are shorter. **His favorite drinks are Southeast Asian drinks. **He is probably dexterous with his hands. **He doesn't care much about the weather. **Last words: "I'll do my best because I want to co-star with Sazanami-senpai someday. By the way, I think I'll be selected for training even if I don't try hard." * Meaning of Nanjo's name: ** 南 (Minami) : south ** 條 (Jo) : article, ray of light ** 聖 (Sei) : holy, saint List of Songs * '''REFLECTION (Duet with Kitahara Ren)''CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 7☆ * '''Storytellers' (with Ageha Riku, Hachiya So and Kitahara Ren)Starmyu in Halloween] Bonus Content / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 10☆ * (with Ageha Riku, Hachiya So and Kitahara Ren)''CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ * ''(with all cast members)Season 2 Act 12 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ Gallery Season 2 Nanjo002.jpg|Profile nanjo003.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 8-2.png|Episode 8 Eyecatch 2 S2 End7.jpg|Epsiode 7 End Card S2 op 004.png|Opening Theme S2 ed 005 pre Act 5.png|Ending Theme (Act 1–Act 4) S2 ed 001 post Act 5.png|Ending Theme (Act 5–Act 7) S2 ed 001 act 08~.png|Ending Theme (Act 8–Act 11) S2 e06 stitch 011.PNG|Episode 6 Full-length Image OVA 3 OVA3 Eyecatch 2.PNG|OVA 3 Eyecatch 2 OVA 3 Ending Theme 2.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme Season 3 S3 5-2.PNG|Episode 5 Eyecatch 2 S3 12-2.PNG|Episode 12 Eyecatch 2 S3 End5.PNG|Episode 5 End Card S3 e03 stitch 003 sharpen.PNG|Episode 3 Full-length Image s3_e05_stitch_003_sharpen.PNG|Episode 5 Full-length Image S3 e05 stitch 005 sharpen.PNG|Episode 5 Full-length Image Miscellaneous ARHPBD025A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 025A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 025a.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 HRHPBD2017025.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren HRHPBD2017Group5TeamYuzurihaSazanami.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren SD025.gif|SD Main Main Icon (26) Nanjo Koki.jpg|Twitter Icon Main PASH! 2017.05 LQ.jpg|PASH! Magazine May '17 S2BDDVDBOXAMZ.jpg|Season 2 BD.DVD Box Set (Amazon ver.) Halloween 2017 021.jpg|Twitter Halloween Event 2017 References Navigation Category:Characters